Age Of Chance
Age Of Chance were a British alternative rock-dance crossover band from Leeds, England, active from 1985 to 1991. They were perhaps most known for their mutant metallic cover of Prince's "Kiss". Musically they were a sonic collision of punk, hip hop, industrial rock and Northern Soul. Steven E provided a distinctive strident nasal vocal style, often employing a megaphone. He left the band during the recording of their second LP Mecca forcing the rest of the band to recruit a new singer, Charles Hutchinson, in January 1989, and "re-vocal" the LP, which was released in 1990. The main single from that collection, "Higher Than Heaven" reached No. 53 in the UK, despite being voted "record of the week" by BBC Radio One's breakfast show listeners. When Hutchinson left, band member Perry took on vocal duties briefly before the band split in 1991. Striking cover art visuals were a collaboration between the group and The Designers Republic, who would go on to graphic design fame. The band were contemporaries of Pop Will Eat Itself, whose music also featured rock guitar, dance beats and copious samples, and other early UK samplist groups such as Coldcut. (more on Wikipedia) Links To Peel Age of Chance first came to national attention in 1985, when their debut single on their own Riot Bible label, "Motorcity/ Everlasting Yeah", was picked up and championed by BBC Radio 1 DJ John Peel. From the session that followed, "I Don't Know and I Don't Care" was re-recorded for Gunfire and Pianos, a compilation album released by Zigzag magazine. In January 1986, they released a second self-funded single, "Bible of the Beats" / "Liquid Jungle", '' which led to an invitation to contribute a track, ''"From Now On, This Will Be Your God," to the NME C86 compilation tape. The band made their London debut at the ICA Rock week in July 1986. A second Peel session was recorded in June 1986, including a cover of "Kiss" while the Prince single was still in the charts. The band then signed to Sheffield independent record label Fon for "Kiss" and its remix 12"s and the six-track mini-LP Crush Collision. "Kiss" was No. 2 in the 1986 Festive Fifty. Festive Fifty Entries *1985 Festive Fifty: Motor City #30 *1986 Festive Fifty: Bible Of The Beats #27 *1986 Festive Fifty: Kiss #02 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1985-10-06. Broadcast: 29 October 1985. Repeated: 27 November 1985, 23 December 1985, 29 January 1986 *Mob! Hut! / The Going Going Gone Man / The Morning After The Sixties / I Don't Know And I Don't Care 2. Recorded: 1986-06-10. Broadcast: 23 June 1986. Repeated: 09 July 1986, 06 August 1986, 22 December 1986 *Be Fast Be Clean Be Cheap / How The West Was Won / From Now On, This Will Be Your God / Kiss Other Shows Played 's Kiss reached #02 in the 1986 Festive Fifty]](The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) ;1985 *01 April 1985: 'Motor City (7")' Riot Bible wrongly announced as Age Of Consent *14 April 1985 (BFBS): Motor City (7") Riot Bible *07 May 1985: Motor City (7") Riot Bible *04 September 1985: Motor City (7") Riot Bible *Peel 010 (BFBS): 'Motor City (7")' Riot Bible *18 December 1985: Motor City (7") Riot Bible FF #30 ;1986 *11 January 1986 (BFBS): Bible Of The Beats (7") Riot Bible *15 January 1986: Bible Of The Beats (7") Riot Bible *25 January 1986 (BFBS): Bible Of The Beats (7") Riot Bible *03 February 1986: Bible Of The Beats (7") Riot Bible *18 February 1986: Bible Of The Beats (7") Riot Bible *07 June 1986 (BFBS): From Now On This Will Be Your God (v/a cassette album - C86) New Musical Express *10 June 1986: From Now On, This Will Be Your God (v/a cassette album - C86) New Musical Express *25 June 1986: Motor City (7") Riot Bible *11 August 1986: Bible Of The Beats (12" - The Twilight World Of Sonic Disco) Riot Bible *07 October 1986: Kiss (2x12" - Crush Collision) Fon *13 October 1986: Kiss (The Crush Collision Mix) (12" - Beneath The Pavements The Dancefloor) Fon *07 November 1986 (BFBS): Kiss (7") Fon *17 November 1986: Kiss (7") Fon *26 November 1986: Kiss (7”) Fon *02 December 1986: Kiss (7") Fon *09 December 1986: Kiss (12") Fon *20 December 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 047 (BFBS)): 'Bible Of The Beats (7")' Riot Bible *24 December 1986: 'Bible Of The Beats (7 inch)' Riot Bible FF #27 *30 December 1986: 'Kiss (7 inch)' Riot Bible FF #02 ;1987 *28 January 1987: Kisspower (12") Fon *02 February 1987: Kisspower (12") Fon *13 February 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 051 (BFBS)): 'Kisspower (12")' Fon *23 February 1987: Crash Conscious (cut) *28 February 1987 (BBC World Service): Morning After The Sixties (12" - Beneath The Pavements The Dancefloor) Fon *Peel 053 (BFBS): 'Be Fast Be Clean Be Cheap (12"-Crush Collision)' Fon *12 May 1987: Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Noise? (7") Virgin *22 May 1987 (BFBS): Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Noise? (7") Virgin *12 June 1987 (BFBS): Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Noise? (7") Virgin *06 October 1987: Don't Get Mad...Get Even (7") Virgin *20 October 1987: We Got Trouble (CD - One Thousand Years Of Trouble) Virgin *21 October 1987: Take It! (LP - One Thousand Years Of Trouble) Virgin *26 October 1987: 'We Got Trouble (LP-One Thousand Years Of Trouble)' Virgin *01 November 1987 (BFBS): Take It! (LP - One Thousand Years Of Trouble) Virgin *02 November 1987: Hold On (LP - One Thousand Years of Trouble) Virgin *04 November 1987: Shut Up & Listen (LP - One Thousand Years Of Trouble) Virgin *06 November 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 073 (BFBS)): 'Hold On (LP-One Thousand Years Of Trouble)' Virgin ;1988 *23 January 1988 (BFBS):Take It! (12") *17 May 1988: Kiss (unknown source) ;1990 *19 February 1990: Refuse To Lose (album - Mecca) Virgin ;1992 *31 October 1992: She Is Filled With Secrets / Motor City *01 November 1992 (BFBS): Motor City (7") Riot Bible *01 November 1992 (BFBS): She Is Filled With Secrets / Motor City See Also *C86 External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists